Irritation
by she got out alive
Summary: Beast Boy tests out his pick-up lines on Raven, and Robin sees this as a perfect opportunity to make Raven as uncomfortable as possible with his own. How irritated will Raven get? What will she do? Rob/Rae ONESHOT R


A/N: I was bored. Had an idea. And BAM. Here you go. Sorry if anyone's ooc. This is a oneshot featuring Rob/Rae so you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

XxX

Raven groaned, wishing he'd shut up.

He had been asking for hours and hours, and just didn't get the fact that she did not care and did not want to listen. She wished he would be quiet, she did, but he didn't. The empath would have gone down on her knees and begged him to stop if she didn't have the self-control she had. This boy was just that annoying. Beast Boy. He was such a pain in the-

"Raven please!" The green titan asked beginning to get desperate.

The empath narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "No."

His eyes shone with disappointment. "Why not?"

"Have I not been telling you the answer to that question for the past four hours?" Raven asked him, knowing the answer he would give her, she continued, "Because I clearly remember saying that I do not want to listen to your dumb, stupid, idiotic-"

"Take it easy." Beast Boy interrupted, offended by her insults.

"Pick-up lines." She finished frowning down at him.

"I only want to try out a few of them on you! Please let me! Please!" He pleaded, holding onto her cloak. Beast Boy twisted it in his hand, waiting for an answer. Raven simply wrenched it out of his grasp and got up.

As she walked away with confident strides, Beast Boy whispered quietly, "Please." Her step faltered. Why did that get to her? Maybe because her brain was just so fried and stressed was the reason why she agreed.

And she regretted it instantly.

Raven sat down at the table, waiting for him to begin. She rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Sadly,"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, now sitting across from her, he began. "If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

Raven cringed. That was supposed to attract girls? "Beast Boy? Please tell me that was a joke."

The green boy frowned. "How about another one then?" Beast Boy said, and then hit her with another horrible pick-up line. "Did you fart, cause you just blew me away."

Raven shook her head. "That was horrible."

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."

"No." Raven said. She was deeply concerned for every girl subject to Beast Boy's pick-up lines. "Can you say one without including something disgusting?"

"Um, dang it. Um-"

"How about you try, did you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can practically see myself in them." A new voice said and Raven couldn't believe who it belonged to. It was Robin's.

"Robin?" She asked astonished.

He nodded his head and asked, "What? You want another one? Okay, here goes. I lost my teddy bear will you sleep with me?"

Raven rubbed her temples. His were worse than Beast Boy's. "I can't believe you're sinking to his level."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted angrily, then asked Robin, "You've got any more?"

"Loads." Robin smirked.

"Please don't." Raven asked him, hoping he wouldn't say anymore. But Robin did.

"Can I have your picture? I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"Don't write these down!" Raven cried out. Beast Boy immediately dropped his pencil.

"I forgot my phone number can I have yours?"

Raven groaned.

"Your feet must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long."

"Please stop." Raven asked, desperate. Robin gave her a cocky grin.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you."

This time, Raven couldn't help it. A light bulb shattered into a hundred pieces, making the room slightly darker.

Robin's smile just widened, this was what he had been aiming for. But he wasn't done yet; he wanted to push her as far as she could go.

"Can you give me directions . . . to your heart?" Robin asked.

Raven looked away.

"You don't need car keys to drive me crazy."

Beast Boy took this time to slip away. He didn't want to test his pick-up lines on Raven anymore. Right now, all he wanted was to get Cyborg to watch Raven and Robin's conversation with him. So the green titan ran to get his best friend as fast as he possibly could, Beast Boy didn't want to miss any of the bird's . . . _fun_.

The pair didn't even notice his absence. Raven was too focused on ignoring Robin, and the spikey haired teen was still trying to get an –interesting- reaction from the empath.

"Your clothes would look great in a crumpled heap at the end of my bed."

Raven's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I know mind control . . . take off your shirt."

"Okay Robin. You have officially creeped me out."

Robin looked almost disappointed. "Really took me that long? How about I just make you more uncomfortable?"

"Don't you dare start again," Raven warned. It was a miracle nothing _else_ had blown up . . . yet.

"This is going to be fun," Robin cracked his knuckles.

"Rob-"

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Can you please-"

"I'm not drunk, I'm intoxicated by you."

"Stop now-"

"When god made you he was showing off."

"Please."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

"Stop."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Right."

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, 'cause I can't take them off you."

"Now."

"If I bit my lip would you kiss it better?"

Raven said nothing. She just grabbed a hold of her hair and threatened to pull. The empath wouldn't let him say another corny line, so she did the only thing she could think of. She dropped her hands from her head and leaned in, capturing Robin's lips in a kiss.

He backed out and said. "I didn't even bite my lip."

Raven moved her face close to his and nipped at his lower lip. "Better?" She whispered.

"Yes," Robin said using the same hushed tone she had. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth closer, so it met his lips.

From the doorway Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "Told ya you didn't wanna miss this."

XxX

A/N: Feel free to use any of the pick up lines I used in your own stories. In my opinion, they're terrible, but hilarious. Now review and tell me what you think.


End file.
